


Into the Forest (Novelized and Modified)

by Green274



Category: Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Avada Kedavra, Battle, Character Death, Death, Duelling, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25098052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green274/pseuds/Green274
Summary: Douglas Green (MC), Merula Snyde and Ben Copper are trying to go into the dark forest to incercept jacob's meeting with "R", but they didn't know the mysterious and scary things that are waiting for them.
Relationships: Rowan Khanna & Player Character
Kudos: 5





	Into the Forest (Novelized and Modified)

**Author's Note:**

> Im gonna say sorry here because i tried to write this (and english is not my native language so yea please forgive me for some grammar errors or some wrong expressions) and was very hard. I changed a little the original script that appear on the game! so please enjoy :)  
> Notes: Douglas Green is a boy (so rowan obviously is a boy too and they belong to the same house, Ravenclaw) and i suggest you if you want to feel the story more INTENSE, read this story while listening to "Dumbledore's Farewell" the feeling is just PERFECT!

Douglas Green, best known for being the ravenclaw student and having the brother who left mysteries behind seeking to know more about the cursed crypts. Ben Copper, the griffyndor who was fearful but awakened his courage and determination after his going to the buried vault and being betrayed and nearly killed by Patricia Rakepick. Merula Snyde, the most ambitious slytherin who ever set foot at Hogwarts, had a thirst for power and was beginning to get along with Ben and Douglas. The three went into the forest grove in the forbidden forest with the intention of finding Jacob and intercepting his encounter with "R" preventing Jacob from being killed by a dark wizard, as he could be the wizard of the Mahoutokoro japanese wizarding school, or any other wizard from the dark organization.  
After entering the dark woods, Merula had found one of Rakepick's cursed artifacts she had used in her classroom when she taught Defense Against the dark arts last year before taking over from "R" and stepping down.  
"That's weird, isn't it? " Douglas commented, "Rakepick's artifacts should be in the Ministry, as Dumbledore said...  
Suddenly, Douglas felt a cold rising in the back of his neck, as if they had literally hit him with a Meteolojinx in the back, he noticed Ben and Merula's facial countenance and the two seemed to feel the same sensation.  
"Why did it get so cold all of a sudden? Merula commented that he didn't seem to understand what the hell was going on.  
" Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! "Green exclaimed, "I've felt it before..."  
Douglas recalled once he ventured with Tonks in the third year in search of expelling dementors who invaded Hogwarts... And Hogwarts was full of them now, as mahoutokoro's dark wizard was on the loose in the school grounds...  
"BEN, MERULA, WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE NOW! " He screamed by pulling Ben by his uniform and looking toward the slytherin.  
"Please, Green, stop being stupid... It's probably just some kind of cold air stream. — Merula said, however, Douglas realized that Merula was a little afraid, only that she was trying to hide what she felt to feel superior.  
" Too late! "Ben said in a gaping pointing toward a dementor that had appeared behind the black trees of the forest.  
But none expected this, after three dementors appeared in the opposite direction appeared and floated toward the three wizards, but then, two, three, six, and the number of dementors began to increase exponentially until they were surrounded by some fifty dementors who saw from all directions idling and ready to suck out their individuality and hapiness.  
"There are many of them! "Merula exclaimed that he was about to pee in his messy pants without knowing which dementor to look at.  
The three were already with their backs to each other not knowing what to do, until Ben took action:  
"I can't let these morbid beings shake me, I must be strong!" — Ben said, and at the same time drew his wand toward a dementor that was coming towards his position that he had found:  
"Flipendo! "By reciting the misfortune of the stride a swift white light appeared in front of the dementor, the misfortune of the stride had worked, but did it work on it? The creature didn't even move and kept heading towards Ben.  
"Confringo! Depulso! "—None of the spells took effect, Ben had cast one of the most powerful spells he learned, if he was an expert in spells and none of these had an effect on a dementor, it was a problem.  
"These spells have no effect because only the patronus spell can take effect!" Douglas realized, but soon after he finally fixed his mistake, how could he not think of the patronus charm he had learned with Merula that Tonks taught him?  
Douglas mentalized one of his happiest memories : the the day he arrived at Hogwarts, meeting Rowan, playing with Jacob in the backyard when he was a child... He took a deep breath, drew his wand toward the gang of dementors who were even closer to them:  
" Expecto Patronum! "When reciting the spell, the wand shone in a very clear silver color as if it had cast a Lumus Maxima, then a huge lion came out of his wand, which was the shape of his patronus, and invested on top of the floating hoods pushing away about four of them.  
"My intangible patronus can help too! "In saying this, the slytherin closed her eyes for a fraction of a second and cried out:  
" Expecto Patronum! "Then a spout of silver lights were cast by Merula's wand pushing only one dementor away.  
After that 10 more dementors appeared on top, leaving Douglas, Ben and Merula trapped.  
" It's useless!" Ben said without losing his guard. "When you get rid of a dementor, three more take his place!  
"We are dead!" By Merula's tone, she had already lost hope, and amazingly enough, So did Douglas.  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM! "A familiar voice had clearly and intimidated the woods.  
A lioness-shaped patronus had come after the dementors surrounding the trio, the silver lioness opened her mouth as if it were to roar and a visible, silvery aura, as if it were a silver force field expanding and upon contact with the dementors, they were repelled for good until it was impossible to see them disappearing in all directions. Douglas was astonished, had never seen a spell of the patron so powerful in his life.  
The patron began to dematerialize until a red-haired, white, skinned and blue-eyed woman began to appear behind the patronus as he dissipated in the air and disappeared, she had a huge black cape that covered her back and was wrapped around her chest with a Horus eye attached to the right part of her chest, underneath she had a red tunic and a belt at the waist with a hem.  
Douglas would recognize this woman anywhere after what she did to them, she was responsible for locking her brother in the underground vault, using the Imperius curse on Ben and Rowan, casting the Cruciatus curse on Merula. It was none other than Patricia Rakepick, the "R" partner who fooled everyone.  
"Did you miss me?" Questioned Rakepick in an insane tone of voice, opening a small, malicious smile. Douglas and Ben widened her surprised eyes, Merula frowned, Douglas soon picked up Merula's facial message, she was going to try to KILL Rakepick. "I was hiding wandering through the forbidden forest until I saw many dementors here, came here and saw you being cornered by dementors, so I decided to act. "Said the redhead.  
"But if you want us dead, why did you push the dementors away? — Green didn't really understand, he didn't understand why Rakepick spoke out and she made it clear the last time they saw each other in the underground vault that wanted us all dead.  
"I wasn't going to let those dementors finish you off, Mr. Green, I want to end this myself and kill you!" In saying this Rakepick drew his wand, being in a dueling position ready to attack at any moment.  
"YOU! Merula exclaimed by pushing Green and Copper back by pulling her wand out of the uniform ready to duel with Rakepick:  
Depulso! Merula advanced with the wand pointed at Rakepick. The dark witch immediately made a move with the wand toward the left, creating a huge and bright barrier. It was Rakepick's turn now:  
" Bombarda Maxima! " This created an explosion on the ground of immense proportions that threw the three in different directions, leaving Merula mostly vulnerable enough for Rakepick to kill her.  
"The truth is Miss Snyde" Rakepick arrived where Merula was lying on the ground without her wand, it had escaped during Rakepick's colossal spell. The slytherin trembled moaning with pain and fear, Rakepick crouched down and with his silver gloves held Merula's head by the cheeks "You're not even worth killing... Well, actually, yes, but only after I settle the score with that one!" Patricia looked toward Douglas who was shaking more than Merula, it was as if she had been struck by the Immobulus spell, rendering him unable to move a muscle.  
" No!" Ben had slowly stood up and stopped in front of a few feet in front of Douglas. "I won't let you kill him! You're not going to hurt the people I love! "Green was still, it was as if he felt death grabbing him by the legs, but if he remained still and not take an action, death would catch him for good, but he could not move...  
"You, Copper?" Rakepick mocked Ben by giving a brief laugh "That's why I chose you to use the Imperius curse on you in the second year, because you're so naive you wouldn't realize that a dark witch would be using you as a puppet. If you want to stop being naive, get out of the way before you change your mind and do the same to you what I'm going to do to Douglas! "Rakepick said dropping Merula and walking toward the other two.  
"You're wrong! The Ben of the past is gone! I'm not the fearful, innocent one I used to be, I can prove it to you here and now! And I'm not going to stop until I see you languishing behind bars in Azkaban, you worm! " Douglas never saw Ben talking like that, he was really determined to stop Rakepick.  
Flipendo Maxima! " Copper shook the wand pointing at Rakepick and the other made the same move with the wand he had made to Merula before, making the white force field, blocking the spell and looking toward Ben with a face of anger.  
"You have made a grave mistake, Copper" Rakepick seemed furious that Ben's persistence was protecting Douglas and the fact that Ben insulted her like that.  
"Come on, then, prove it to me! Unless you're scared. Rakepick's facial countenance showed supreme fury, now she was convinced to duel with him.  
"You spoke like a real gryffiyndor , Copper, but can you act like one? "After this question, Rakepick was ready to cast another spell:  
Levicorpus! "A blinding red light came out of Patricia's wand and upon arriving at Ben, he was thrown about two feet up and about five feet back until he hit his side with a hollow tree behind him.  
Ben after a few seconds, stood up, and leaned into dueling position:  
"I said you don't hurt anyone else anymore and you won't! Isn't it enough what you did with Douglas' brother, me, Merula and Rowan?  
" Everte Statum! " But once the gryffindor's spell to try to knock her out was blocked by the successful protection barrier Rakepick had created in time.  
"Enough, Rakepick, you're going to pay for what you've done!" Copper screamed in anger at Patricia enough to explode. He closed his eyes for a second and channeled all the anger with a wand movement:  
\- STUPEFY! "He screamed in a very barbaric way, a red light coming out of Ben's wand went towards Rakepick, the bar was destroyed by the spell and arrived at Rakepick causing it to fall back and hit its head on the ground.  
"That will teach you a lesson! " Debauched Copper fiercely. Douglas was seeing everything, now he was motionless because he never saw Ben act so aggressively.  
"How do you resist, Copper?! I wanted to finish you up without having to do this! Then take that lesson to your grave!" Rakepick rose quickly and by her tone of voice, she was ready to do something very dangerous.  
"COPPER, RUN, GET OUT OF THERE! " Merula shouted, punched to the ground looking at the duel creating forces to lift, presuming Rakepick's next move.  
Rakepick interlated his fingers on the wand and closed her eyes and then opened them, let go of all his fury screaming as if he were going to roar:  
" AVADA KEDAVRA! "  
A huge, blinding green ray came out of Rakepick's wand, accompanied by smaller green sparks coming to meet Ben Copper. Douglas couldn't do anything, he'd have to watch the death of one of his best friends. In a matter of a second after the conjuration of the killing curse , Ben still kept watch over as all this was too quick for him to reason, suddenly when it was less than a meter to his death to embrace him with that unforgivable curse, a figure came out of the near dark trees of the forest and threw himself against Ben, pushing him to the side enough for the unknown to be struck by the curse , whoever did it, died instantly, the figure fell about two meters back falling near Douglas, with the moon radiating light over the forest, he finally managed to identify who it was: Rowan Khanna.  
With the impact of the death curse, the body fell to the ground on its stomach with its head turned toward Douglas, its mouth partially open and his eyes did not change direction, the lenses of his glasses had broken on impact. Dead…  
"ROWAN, NO! " Douglas shouted without believing what happened  
" NO! "Ben shouted presenting a countenance of fear and shock, now Ben was motionless, after seeing a person die and sacrifice for him, finally returned to the way he was before. Very scared  
"Khanna... " Said Merula in a tone of sadness and also shock.  
Rakepick was still standing there, where he had conjured the murderous curse by looking toward Douglas with a broad, provocative smile as if to say"Well done!" Douglas went to meet the lifeless body of his best friend still hoping to still be able to save him, grabbed the body and laid it on his lap and began "No, no, no!" and began sobbing and crying loudly. Douglas grabbed Rowan and shake his body and hold it tighter crying even more.  
Until finally, the other two wizards who were paralyzed on the ground, got up and went to meet the deceased.  
"No, this can't be happening, there was some spell we can do! "He pleaded with Douglas.  
"I'm sorry Green, the curse of death has no turning back... " said Merula landing in front of Khanna's body.  
"Rowan, he's gone... — Ben also arrived crying at the meeting of the other two and was still in shock.  
After Ben's speech, the same and Merula began to cry, Ben's cry was average: few hiccups and tears. Merula's, on the other hand, was just a few tears. But Douglas Green cried desperately and sobbed grabbing his lifeless body, letting his tears flow down his face and falling under the other's blue and black robe.  
Rakepick let the scene roll for a few more seconds until he finally said:  
"We warned you that you owed a life to "R"... But you didn't expect me to kill the innocent and the weirdo Mr. Khanna he's useless! I thought if Copper died, it would mean something else to you not to interfere with my search for the last crypt. "Rakepick said still smiling in a provocative tone. Upon hearing this Douglas was filled with anger and his countenance changed he got up and turned toward Patricia.  
"RAKEPICK, HOW COULD YOU?! "He cried so loudly that his voice must have echoed about a mile into the forest, perhaps his voice reached the castle.  
" Finally, he took the strength to raise Mr. Green... — Hunted Patricia waiting for Green, to react, but he did not react, he was covered in anger and sadness, he just wanted to end it all now, was no longer in the mood to spare Rakepick and take her to Azkaban, he had to kill her there and now because Rakepick just killed the love of his life, they had such good memories : their trip together to the celestial ball, their first date, Valentine's Day and other moments. They planned to do much more together but now it was all over with a killing curse. Douglas deep down knew that Rakepick had no intention of killing Rowan (first), but it wasn't time to reason, it was time to activate the battle extinct and wipe out Patricia Rakepick once and for all.  
Douglas dumped Rowan's body like a morbid face, expressionless and was staggering until finally getting fixed, only he didn't know what to do, Rakepick was an unforgivable witch, knew the three Unforgivable Curses she could kill him at any second, but then, finally after what happened, Douglas managed to concentrate a little and recalled that Rakepick had taught him the Cruciatus Curse on the Knockturn Alley during his fifth year at Hogwarts He never used the curse, but he knew how to launch, in theory, he just needed to find a moment that Rakepick was vulnerable... That was the moment, she was making fun of Green so she was too distracted, especially as she kept her wand around her waist. Ben and Merula looked at Douglas watching him cry, but they didn't even know what Douglas was about to do. It was now or never. He took the wand out of his robe quickly while reciting the curse.  
"Crucio!" a ball of blood red light came out of the ravenclaw’s wand and headed toward Rakepick at an astonishing speed, the same widened her eyes and tried to draw her wand, but it was all too fast, the light arrived in Rakepick and instantly, she fell to the ground and began to writhe and moan in pain and start screaming "AAAAAAGH!": the curse was executed successfully.  
The other two looked at Green who had carried out the first unforgivable curse of his life, and they saw it happen up close. Copper looked startled by Douglas' sudden attitude and Snyde was impressed because when he had taught the killing curse to the ravenclaw and when the redhead bitch of Rakepick had taught him the Cruciatus curse, he said he would never use it in life, and now Patricia had awakened Douglas's dark and uncontrolled side: fury.  
Green recalled of Rakepick telling him on the Knockturn Alley when teaching him the unforgivable curse "The more you want to cause suffering in the opponent, the greater the pain". Then he pressed the wand channeling his anger, which seemed to have an infinite stock, Douglas was under an outrage of anger, Rakepick began to scream even more and squirm even more, looked like a baby without pacifier. Green assumed it was already good, at the level of Rakepick's shouting, Green was able to leave her very vulnerable.  
"Merula, let's get this over with! It's time for you to finally get your revenge! "Green said he was still torturing Rakepick but he lessens the pain Rakepick felt. Merula nodded taking some of the tears from her face, going to Douglas, picked up her wand on the floor and walked there leaving Copper sitting on the floor, crying over the body of the friend who had sacrificed for him.  
"No, please... Don't do it, don't do it! Green, stop her! "He pleaded with Rakepick with a failed voice and lying on the ground in great pain, even after Green had finally seized the curse.  
"I waited so long for this moment... " said Merula, who was still a little sad and angry, resoning what had just happened along with other times that Rakepick made her feel like crap.  
"Please Merula, I still see you a merciful girl in you..." Rakepick had never called any of them by her first name, the redhead swallowed dry and made a face of those who were begging and begging...  
Merula saw Rakepick's face and made a pale, emotionless face coming out of one of her eyes and then she looked furious:  
"Go to hell, you BITCH! Avada...  
" Merula, beware! " Ben shouted pointing with a guy in white robes who appeared and pointed the wand toward the slytherin and quickly cast a spell:  
"Incarcerous! " The curse of death was interrupted by a wizard who, while reciting the spell, ropes appeared and tied Merula's two wrists, causing her wand to fall to the ground once more. Douglas was also tied by the wrists with the conjured strings letting the wand fall also into the massive dark earth of the forbidden forest.  
Green resolve to look toward the person responsible for interrupting an execution like the ones that was about to happen. He recognized that wizard: white robes, Asian facial features, it was mahoutokoro's wizard who attacked him when Douglas was in the black lake with Beatrice looking for answers when everyone at Hogwarts should be inside the castle.  
"You! "Green exclaimed.  
Ben noticed that they were in danger and vulnerable without the wands, so decided to help them:  
" Finite Incantatem! " As Copper recites the spell, the strings disappeared from the wrists of the ravenclaw and slytherin, leaving the other two free, Copper dropped Rowan's body and gradually lifted until he joined Merula and Douglas.  
While the Students of Hogwarts were getting together the two dark wizards exchanged a brief conversation:  
" Are you Okay Patricia? " I saw screams coming from here so I decided to come and check on what was going on... I'm glad I got there in time. "At that moment the wizard swung his wand pointing to Rakepick:  
"Episkey! "  
"I owe you this one... " said Rakepick raising virtually intact after the spell of the successful healing of the Japanese. After he was lifted, he looked clenching his teeth toward Green. Immediately, Douglas looked at Rakepick, he saw that it would now defeat Rakepick, or die trying since she now had backup.  
"Merula, get Ben and Rowan out of here, I'll hold them as long as I can! Douglas embraced the fact that he was going to die, at least he would be with someone who loves him. Call Dumbledore! And tell my brother,I'm sorry. "  
"DOUGLAS, GET OUT! YOU'RE GOING TO DIE NOW!" Begging Ben and Merula seeing that Douglas was really willing, even more than Copper, Green had incarnated a gryffindor spirit in his heart, even if it was a ravenclaw he had a lot of courage to put himself in the middle of Rakepick and that fugitive.  
"Douglas, what are you going to do?" Asked Merula, showing her extreme concern for her friend, the two had been through many things together, and Douglas was the person she trusted most at Hogwarts, even if it was in a rather cold way.  
"Ready to die, Mr. Green? "Rakepick said in maximum guard and the Japanese wizard behind her in case something went wrong.  
Green opened his arms and partially closed his eyes, already knew what to do even what he planned to do, besides killing Rakepick, would kill himself too.  
Then Douglas remembered the lessons Merula gave him in the fifth year trying to teach him the killing curse: "The curse can only be executed when you really want to kill the target"'. Exactly, Douglas was about to cast Avada Kedavra on Rakepick (or at least try), she would obviously also launch, so the two would die, at least he will be on the other side with Rowan forever, he was not being rational, was being impulsive. He knew Rakepick would also use the curse, so the two would kill each other and so she would pay for her crimes, as for her own life, Douglas no longer cared... He wanted justice done...  
So it would be all or nothing, he would try to accomplish the most difficult and dangerous curse ever invented, he was looking for triggers in his memory that would make him angry enough to make him angry and then increase his thirst for killing, so that he would carry out the curse to perfection. He thought of his brother's disappearance that caused him a lot of stress, the times Merula had been extremely stupid to him in the early years, so he looked back quickly and saw Rowan's body lying on the ground and lifeless looking up at the starry sky that was that night. That had been the ultimate trigger, Douglas was ready.  
"It's time, curse breaker, this serves as a lesson so that no one will ever interfere in the path of "R"! "She drew the wand responding to Douglas' movement that had turned forward and already had the wand drawn — Goodbye, Green... — Douglas took a deep breath channeling his anger to his heyday, his heart was beating fast, but soon it would stop...  
" NO! "They shouted Merula and Ben looking at Douglas who was just three feet ahead of them.  
" AVADA KEDAVRA! " The two screamed almost at the same time making it hard to know who had screamed first, instantly, rays of green light came out of both the wands, Douglas's murderous curse came in greater proportions, a broad and immense green beam accompanied by smaller green sparks accompanying, while Rakepick's curse was beams of the same size, the two curses went to meet each other as if it were a metal and a magnet, they intercepted each other in the middle of, creating a gold light in the collision route, connecting Green's wand with Rakepick's wand. When the curses were found a huge gold light radiated the place accompanied by a seismic pulse and a blasting noise as if two hundred people had launched a Bombarda Maxima that threw Copper, Merula and Rakepick's Asian crony away knocking down some nearby trees, leaving only Douglas and Rakepick standing. The two jets of light caused a continuous green light that would only cease when the curses stopped intercepting in the air.  
Merula and Ben did not believe what they saw, Douglas and rakepick's wands entered the Priori Incantatem phenomenon, meaning that both Green's wand and Patricia's wand were twins, that is, they came from the same core source, as Douglas' wand was a laurel wood wand and with a dragon heart core, the wand of the dark witch came from the same dragon heart.  
Douglas' wand start shaking aggressively as if he were going to give in to the collision of curses, but he held on as tightly as Rakepick, then a gold lighted field crating involving Douglas and Rakepick on the center. A few seconds later, a blue mist with was forming around the collision field and suddenly began to take humanoid forms, some people emerged from the mist floating as if they were ghosts, but then a familiar face appeared on Douglas's side, could see his gray hair and his glasses unrecognizable, was Rowan. Douglas looked at Rowan and was ecstatic, while Rakepick looked focused putting force with both hands on his wand. Copper and Merula were stunned, looked at Rowan's dead body and then looked at the mist that took shape of him.  
"Rowan!" Douglas smiled immediately and kept looking at his friend's ghostly projection. "I'm doing this for you! I'm going to kill Rakepick and I'm going to die to be with you! "  
"But that's not what I want! I sacrificed myself so that so "R" would leave you alone I care too much about you guys, especially you Douglas! "Khanna said floating and supported his right hand on Douglas' left shoulder.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? " A very familiar voice appeared in the woods, all turned to look and it was Severus Snape who did for the first time that Green saw, a frightened countenance, he looked at Green who was holding his wand very tightly and at the same time looked at the ghost echo of Rowan, then he saw the encounter of beam of green lights, soon after that he saw Rowan's body on the floor pale and with his eyes open without moving looked at nothingness. Snape changed his countenance once again frightened, couldn't believe what he saw, Rowan was dead, was looking to the right and saw Rakepick holding the wand releasing the curse of death also by the wand. Snape drew the wand immediately but was prevented:  
"Expelliarmus! " Snape's wand fell to the ground and he with a null countenance, saw that the wizard was intercepted by the wizard of the white robes, quickly he trimmed as if it were a obscurial wandering through the air, materialized in front of his wand, picked it up and quickly recited:  
"Setumsempra! " The Japanese wizard fell back and began sobbing and bleeding violently through various parts of his body with open and exposed cuts. Snape turned his attention to Green, but knew he could do nothing, there was a battle of will, the more determined would pay the price of instant and painless death.  
"Douglas, come on! You have to concentrate! You can't die! "Said Rowan encouraging him.  
"But what's the meaning of life if you're not here? "Douglas said saddening, his deconcentration caused the rays of Rakepick's curse to begin to supersede Douglas's jet of green light, Douglas's jet began to shrink as Patricia's jet got closer to him.  
" Listen! I'm not your reason for living Douglas, I know you love me and I love you too but I did it with the intention that you can live, will waste my sacrifice out? —Khanna said holding Douglas' arms, but it was too late, Douglas' curse was further reduced while Rakepick was serious giving it her all and his curse was getting even closer to him.  
" Bombarda Maxima! " Snape had drawn the wand and aimed the explosive spell in the midst of the collision of the curses of death. A giant explosion caused everyone to retreat, and as Douglas and Rakepick fell to the ground as the collision point soared into the sky and as they fell to the ground, the curses were seized at the same time causing another green explosion followed by a seismic shock.  
As Douglas put his conscience in place while he was on the ground he saw that all the ghostly figures were fading away, Rakepick quickly raised:  
"That's not over Green, you're dealing with "R," we're very powerful!" I'm going to kill you and kick your ass! "She ran quickly towards the Dark Wizard who was bleeding heavily on the ground thanks to Snape's spell, grabbed him by the hand "that's not over yet! " and desaparated.  
Suddenly, Hogwarts faculty began to gather around the clearing in the dark, as professors McGonagall, Sinister, Trelawney, Hooch and Sprout and professors Flitwick, Kettleburn, Hagrid – the hunting guard – and Filch, the caretaker along with Dumbledore, the principal. Followed by the ghosts of the houses and the agglomerations of students including Penny, Barnaby, Andre, Beatrice, Talbott, Baddea, Ismelda and others of their friends who gathered in semicircle only leaving Snape, Merula and Ben and Khanna's body and more to the Douglas center with the ghost of Rowan. The students were quiet looking at the center.  
"Why haven't you left yet? Douglas asked. Sitting without the strength to get up.  
"Because I wanted to do it. "Rowan approached Douglas even closer by squatting leaving Douglas' organic mouth and Rowan's ghostly mouth very close to each other, until they leaned over, and stayed that way for a few seconds, it was as if Douglas could feel Rowan, even if he wasn't there. Until they parted, and Rowan said:  
"Please never forget what I've done for you... I love you... — Until Rowan completely dematerialized letting the snow dissipate in the air, Dumbledore burst into the middle of the semicircle crying lightly with only a few tears on his face and reached about two feet away from Douglas. He saw that Rowan had left him.  
"Somebody bring him here! Please! —Douglas pleaded, in response, to Merula and Ben with some difficulty, brought him to Green who as the deceased fell into his arms embraced him even more with a slight smile and then began to sob and cry until the students gathered in circles with the teachers leaving only Snape and Dumbledore in the middle along with Douglas and the other two. Everyone bowed their heads, others cried, others stared sadly at Douglas, understood the pain they could feel from him, but they couldn't feel it. Snape also looked toward Douglas grabbing Rowan's body with force and crying, reminded him of the night Harry Potter survived and found him at his home, Godric's Hollow with his mother Lily dead in the room, then lightly tears came out of Snape's face and he sobbed lightly. The students looked at Snape without believing, the most cranky and intolerant teacher was showing sadness in front of everyone.  
"I could presume what have happened here…" Said Dumbledore with a sad face and looking at Douglas  
“It was Rakepick! She was here and she killed Rowan with the killing curse and now he’s gone! Then I tried to stop her using the Cruciatus curse! " Suddenly, the some students started to whisper to each other very quietly, because he had used successfully an unforgivable curse in to a human. Dumbledore looked at Douglas shocked… but he was about to say more.  
" I tried" Said crying "To stop Rakepick using the Avada Kedavra curse, but I really tried Dumbledore, I am Sorry, I couldn’t…  
"It’s OK… Douglas… It’s Ok… " He landed into the ground sitting, with a little difficulty, then Douglas hugged the principal, Dumbledore let Douglas hugged him and the ravenclaw started to cry more and loudly. The scene rolled for a couple of minutes, while some Douglas’ friends were crying, as some students and some teachers as well.  
Then Dumbledore made a signal to Douglas drop him, he let principal and then he stood up. Breathing getting ready to talk.

"You see here the body of a remarkable student in the history of this school, Rowan Khanna, was a pride for the Ravenclaw house, always cherishing learning and an open mind. His death will never be in vain, besides showing courage and compassion, sacrificing his own life to save another. We know that Rowan's dream was to be part of Hogwarts and become a teacher. Remembering of him, the happy moments he had with you, and the grief that now you’re feeling. "  
"So, with this light. In memory of Rowan Khanna, a brave, clever and loyal boy who will always be remembered "

Then Dumbledore stared at Douglas and simply turned to the students who were in circles and pulled his wand from his robes and pointed toward the sky coming out a blinding little ball of white light from her. Soon, Snape, the teachers and all of Douglas' close friends including Ben and Merula who stood up and did the same, pointing the wand up with the point of light coming out of their wands, letting the place even brighter, soon all the students did the same making the forbidden forest clearer than it naturally was with all its darkness purged with the combined light of all the wands.  
Douglas got up and looked around and all the students looked at him, he was the only one who had not lifted, then left Rowan's body on the ground and got up, took his wand from the ground and pointed to the sky:  
" LUMUS MAXIMA! —And a sphere in the greater radiated a light that was a hundred times greater than the other lights of the other wands, leaving some slightly blind, and then the light became visible after.  
With all the spells to illuminate combined, they left the forbidden forest as if it were a common forest clearing during the day fighting the darkness that has always taken over that place. Such an attitude of homage with Lumus to Rowan Khanna was necessary, this reminds them that Rowan Khanna's memory and his legacy left at Hogwarts will serve as inspiration, courage, determination, compassion, will serve as LIGHT for such cloudy and gloomy times as these.  
"Happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one only remembers to turn on the light."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the ending was not so good, but i tried to give more content to the story but if do more of this i would never post this story, but if liked this story, well thank you! :)


End file.
